The Princess Life
by AstROnAut
Summary: COMPLETELY AU! Just using the characters! Roles reverse. Jane is a princess, growing up with Darcy! Thor is Darcy's older brother and falls for his sister's best friend. Read what happens. Summary sucks and working title! Story inside.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything! Everything belongs to Marvel! I'm just having fun!

Chapter 1

The warm country island of Trasos, surround with white sandy beaches, sky blue waters, a bright, hot, shinny sun. It was governed by the Royal Family. The King, Queen, and their daughter, Princess Jane.

Even though Jane had grown up in the palace, she hadn't been sheltered by her parents. She knew all side of the country, from poverty to the riches, and everything in between. Since knowing, Jane had full intention on becoming a doctor, even though she was a princess. She had even received some defense training to protect herself if the occasion ever arose, at her parents' wish.

"You know, you don't have to study all the time, Jane." Darcy smiled at Jane as she closed the text book, her other hand twirling her brown hair and hazel eyes sparkled with mischief. "Now, why don't you change into something more non-grandma style and let's go have fun."

Darcy was the daughter of a Duchess and Duke of Oshna, and been Jane's best friend since kindergarten. They had grown up together and were practically two peas in a pod. Where one was, the other was shortly behind.

Wherever the two girls were, there was always a watchful eye on them. Whether it be a one of the royal guards, a family member, or Darcy's older brother, Thor.

"So what are we doing tonight? I might as well go since you ruined my studies." Jane got up from her desk and walked to her closet which would make any woman envious. A closet that was full of clothes. Some designers for events, and some regular for when she felt like being a normal eighteen years old girl and do nothing except relax with Darcy.

"Thor is having a party at his place. I begged him to let us go when I found out. He refused at first, but I totally wore him down and he gave in." Darcy smiled as she sat down. She knew full well that within a few seconds, Jane would express her opinion on going to a party.

"Darcy, I don't think this is a good idea. I mean," Jane turned around to face her best friend. As soon as she saw Darcy's face, she knew she was doomed. Darcy had mastered the sad puppy dog face a long time ago and it worked on everyone. "Oh, fine, I'll stop complaining and go. Help me pick something."

Darcy's smile got even bigger as she hopped off her seat. "I knew you would see it my way. Now, let's see what we can find." Within a few seconds, Darcy had found an outfit for Jane that was perfect for the party. A comfortable pair of runners, a pair of dark washed boot cut jeans, along with a nice vintage looking t-shirt and topped off with the matching best friend bracelet that she shared with Darcy.

Upon seeing Darcy's outfit, Jane realized that she should have known right away that she had something planned. Jane's outfit was very similar to Darcy's. If one wasn't paying attention, the girls could easily be mistaken for sisters. "Alright, let's go. Don't want to leave my dear older brother in a panic and not show up, now that he is expecting us."

"I just need to let my parents know that I am going out with you." Jane walked out of her room and in search of her parents. She walked straight to the lounge and found her parents. They were exactly where she knew they were, on a Friday night. "I'm going out with Darcy. Just going to Thor's. I will crash over at Darcy's tonight so you don't have to worry, if that is okay?."

"Ok, have fun, and be careful. Oh, and call us in the morning." The Queen smiled at her daughter and Darcy that was right behind Jane.

Jane and Darcy smiled to each other as they got to Thor's. The party was in full swing when they finally arrived. The girls made their way in and found Darcy's brother right away. "We are here. We will be good." Darcy smiled at him and placed her arm around Jane's shoulders.

"Take care of each other and stay out of trouble. The last thing I want is for both our parents on my ass." Thor told the girls as he walked off with his beer. "And, stay away from the alcohol."

"Sir, yes, sir." Darcy gave her brother a one-finger salute while Jane laughed at her friend. Jane was an only child so she was envious of the relationship between Darcy and Thor. Even though they were bickering at each other all the time, Jane knew that the brother and sister would be there for each other, no matter what.

The girls were having fun and following Thor's order about staying out of trouble and out of the alcohol. They were just there to have fun and they were having it. They were dancing with each other to the music that was being blasted throughout the speakers in the house.

Darcy had gone to the washroom while Jane went to the kitchen to refresh their drinks. As she turned to go back to Darcy, she bumped into Thor. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." Jane looked over Thor to make sure none of her drink had spilled onto him. Luckily for him, his clothes were still dry.

"It's okay, Jane, no harm done. Are you and Darcy having fun?" "Yes, we are. Thanks again for this. Don't tell, Darce, but she is right. This is much better than studying, I really need to have fun."

"If you ever need fun but without Darcy, just let me know." Thor smirked at Jane, knowing that his sister could sometimes be over bearing.

"Thanks, but I know how to handle your sister." Jane smiled at the nice gesture. "I should go back. I will see you around."

Jane made it back to their spot to see that Darcy was already there. "So what was my annoying brother saying?"

"I bumped into him while I was getting the drinks. None of it spilled on him. Just talking about that."

"Ah well, hand me my drink." By drink, she meant soda. The girls were just sticking to that. They had no intention on getting drunk, especially Jane. She didn't care for it.

The party had quiet down a bit, but it was still going on and it seemed like it wouldn't be stopping anything soon. Some of the people had left already but it was still full. Jane and Darcy were still partying with energy. Being eighteen years old, they had energy to spare.

All of a sudden, Jane's face went pale as a ghost and she made a mad dash for the bathroom. Luckily for her, she had been in Thor's home many times before to know that he had a private bathroom in his room. Darcy followed her best friend into her brother's room only to find her friend throwing up. She held Jane's shoulder length brown hair away from her face.

"Darcy, I don't feel so good." Jane, at that point, sounded pretty pathetic. She had just went from feeling like she was on top of the world to feeling like she had been driven over by a truck.

The brunette teenager, not quite sure what to do, made sure that Jane was sitting down on the floor near the toilet. "I"m gonna go find Thor. Just, don't move until we get back." Darcy ran for her brother, pushing people out of the way and not being sorry about it at all.

"Darcy! What is going on?" Thor held his sister's shoulders to hold her steady. "Where is the fire?"

"Thor! You have to come! Jane is sick. She is throwing up." Without saying a word, Thor nudged Darcy into the direction of Jane. He was a bit surprise to find that Jane was in his bathroom. "Jane!" Thor walked over to her and held her hair back as she threw up again.

After Jane had finished throwing up, she leaned backwards and fell against the tall man's chest. "Thor?" "I'm here, Jane. Do you think you will be sick again?" "No, but I feel really tired." Thor picked her up and brought her to his bed. After tucking her in, he grabbed Darcy's arm and walked her out of his room.

"What did you guys take?! I thought I told you to stay away from the alcohol!" Thor practically yelled at Darcy. "That will teach me to let you come to any parties."

"I swear, Thor, we didn't take anything. We only drank soda and our drinks never left our hands. Jane doesn't drink alcohol. There is the flu going around in school, it has to be that!" Darcy pleaded with her brother.

He knew his sister to know that she wouldn't be lying about this situation, especially Jane being sick. "Ok, Darcy, I believe you. I want you to go home. I am going to call her parents and take care of her." The young woman in front of him looked at him and knew that he would be good to his word.

Darcy's brother walked her downstairs and brought her to his best friend, who was the designated drive for the evening. "Loki, can you take Darcy home?" Loki, without a word, took out his keys and lead Darcy out of the house. "Darcy, call me when you get home." Thor told his sister before walking to another one of his friends. "Look something happened and I will be unavailable for the night. If you can wrap up this party, that would be great."

Once in his room, Thor pulled his computer chair near Jane before checking up on her. He found that she was sleeping and had a slight fever. After dropping into the chair, he pulled out his cell phone and saw the time being reflected as 12:30 in the morning. He sighed and dialed a familiar number that would go directly to Jane's parents.

"Hello." Jane's father answered the phone. "Your Majesty, this is Thor." "Thor, my dear boy, what are you doing calling this late?" "Darcy and Jane were here this evening. I would say about half an hour ago, Jane started throwing up. Darcy said there is a flu going around school and I think Jane may have gotten it."

"Is she okay? Is there anything we can do? Should we go pick her up?"

"It's okay. Right now she is sleeping. I will keep her here for the night and take her home in the morning." "Okay, son, I will see you tomorrow. Take care of my daughter, Thor." The King hang up the phone, and Thor got himself comfortable as he could in his chair.

Shortly after hanging up the phone with the King, his phone vibrated with the phone called from Darcy. "I'm home, Thor. Loki dropped me off and he is heading back. Can you call me in the morning to let me know how Jane is doing?"

"I will, Darcy. Good night."

During the night, Thor was woken up by the sound of Jane throwing up again. He rushed over to her and held her hair back again with one hand while the other was rubbing her back. "It's ok, Jane."

Once she was done throwing up, she sat down on the ground and closed her eyes. During that time, Thor drenched a face cloth with warm water and gently wiped down her face. After he was done with her face, he rinsed the face cloth in cold water and placed it around the back of her neck. "Do you have an elastic for your hair?"

Jane gave him a confused look until it clicked in that it would be a good idea to tie her hair back. Without a word, she removed the elastic from her wrist and made a low pony tail.

"Do you think you are able to walk to bed?" Thor offered her his hand and gently pulled her to her feet. Once she was able to stand, he walked her over back to his bed and laid her down. He took his seat again after she was tucked in. "Thor, this is your bed. You should be in here."

"Just sleep, Jane. Don't worry about me. Everything will be better in the morning." Thor said down in his chair and rested his legs on the bed. "Okay, good night, Thor." Jane curled up into the blankets and fell asleep. Thor followed Jane into lala land shortly after her.

Hope you like it. Leave a review if you wish. More to come!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything! Everything belongs to Marvel! I'm just having fun!

Chapter 2

Previously:

" _Just sleep, Jane. Don't worry about me. Everything will be better in the morning." Thor said down in his chair and rested his legs on the bed. "Okay, good night, Thor." Jane curled up into the blankets and fell asleep. Thor followed Jane into lala land shortly after her._

JTJTJTJTJTJT

Jane woke up in the morning, very much confused at her surroundings. This was NOT her room, the walls were too dark. After a shortly moment, she recognized Thor sleeping by the bed side. The night came back to her. Being as quiet as she could, she got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

After closing the bathroom door, she looked at her reflect, a bit frighten at what she saw. Her hair was looked a bird's nest and her mascara made her look like a racoon. She tidied her hair as best as she could with her fingers and washed her face clear.

While Jane was in the bathroom, Thor woke up and practically panicked when he saw his bed was empty. Before he could do anything, Jane came out of the bathroom. "How are you feeling this morning?" Thor walked over to her, quickly checking to make sure she was, at least, physically okay.

"Like I've been ran over by a truck. There is the flu going around in school, and I guess I got it. I didn't want to get it." Jane explained to the man in front of her. Thor placed an arm around Jane and led her back to bed.

"Lay down for a bit. I will get you something that you can eat. While you wait, why don't get let Darcy know you are somewhat okay." Thor grabbed extra pillows from his closet to prop Jane up. "If you need anything, just holler."

While Thor was in the kitchen getting plain toast and a glass of water for the sick girl in his room, Jane had grabbed her phone and sent a quick message to her best friend letting know that she was awake and feeling a bit better.

The two girls were in full blown conversation when Thor returned with Jane's easy breakfast. "I know it's not much, but we don't want to take a chance of you being sick again."

"Thank you, Thor. I appreciate all of this." Jane took the toast and took small bites. She knew she had to eat but was a bit nervous that the toast would make her sick. After she had finished all of her toast, she laid down a bit, to rest up. "You deserve a medal for this."

"Tired?" He noticed her laying down and curling up into his pillow. He imagined she would be tired after being sick all night. "Do you want me to call your parents to come get you?" "I just want to sleep forever right now."

Jane had quickly fallen asleep and Thor had no intentions of waking her up. He quietly left the room and sat down on the couch once he reached the living room. Resting his head on the back of the couch, he starred at the ceiling and took a deep breath.

After reaching for his phone, he dialed the same number from the night before, only this time it was Jane's mother who answer the phone. "Your Majesty, this is Thor. I assume that King James explained to you about Jane being sick."

"Yes, he did. He said that you were taking care of her. How is she doing?"

"She was sick once during the night. When she woke up this morning, she had toast and water. It seems like she will be able to keep it down. She was a bit tired and fell asleep again. Once she is awake and she is feeling better, I can bring home."

"That would be great, Thor. Can you please give us a call before you leave." "Of course, Your Majesty." The conversation ended up shortly after.

Once the call ended, not sure what to do, Thor went back to his room to check up on Jane, only to find her still sleeping. While waiting for her to wake up, he grabbed his college text books and started reading for his political science class.

JTJTJTJTJTJT

As he was studying, Loki walked by and noticed that Thor was reading by his bed side again. "Are you actually learning something."

"Yes, I am. She is sleeping so I've been reading. How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm feeling great. I was the designated driver last night so I have no hang over." Loki smirked at his friend. "How are YOU feeling this morning?"

"Except for being tired, I'm good. I didn't drink much before she started getting sick. Once she wakes up, I'm gonna bring her home."

"Ok, I will talk to you later, Thor." Loki left the two occupants alone and went to his original destination of his own room.

Thor had been studying for an approximately 90 minutes when he heard soft movements coming from his bed. He looked up to see Jane moving. Thor wasn't sure if she was waking up or just stirring. He got his answer when a small "Hi." came from the girl in his bed.

"Good Morning, Princess." Thor sat up in his chair while she sat up in the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than this morning, that is for sure. I'm sure I will feel better after a hot shower."

"Well, how about I take you home and you can have as many hot showers as you want." Thor suggested as he leaned forward on his arms.

Jane smiled at her best friend's older brother. "That would be great, thank you. I just need to use the bathroom before we go." She got out of the bed and was a bit wobbly. "Watch out and take your time. I'm in no rush." Thor said as he held her steady by the arm.

Once Jane knew she had a steady foot, she went to the said room while Thor called her parents to let them know they were on their way home. Thor was told that the guards would be waiting for them.

Leaving the bathroom, she followed Thor out of the house and into his car. It was a short ride to the palace, but long enough for Jane to close her eyes and enjoy the vibration of the car. She always had a knack of falling asleep in cars.

Approaching the palace's gate, Thor reached over and gave Jane's shoulder a gentle nudged to wake her up. "We're here." The guards let the vehicle through without much of a hassle once they saw that it was Thor and their Princess. The Queen, herself, had advised them they were on their way.

Parking the car near one of the entrances, Thor ran around his car and opened the door for Jane. As she got out, he helped her out and walked through a palace entrance. Once through the door, one of the butlers quickly approved the pair.

"Can you please advise the King and Queen that Princess Jane has returned home? I will bring her to her room" Thor looked at the butler who, without a word, acknowledged the young man before walking away to make the call.

JTJTJTJTJTJT

As Jane and Thor arrived to her rooms, so did her parents. "Oh, Jane, how are you feeling?" Her mother asked as she checked her daughter over.

"I'm okay, Mom. Just tired and feel gross. I just need a shower and rest a bit. I will feel better afterwards."

"Well, since Jane is here safely, I'm gonna head back home." Thor said as he looked at the family of three.

"Thor, thank you for everything that you did." Jane's father told the blond man in front him. "We really appreciate what you did for our daughter."

"It was no trouble at all, Your Majesty. I'm sure if the table were reverse, Darcy would receive the best care as well." Thor bowed to his King before walking away to his car and returning to his home that he shared with Loki and 2 other guys.

JTJTJTJTJTJT

In Jane's room, she grabbed her favorite hoodie and pajama pants while her mother sat on the bed, watching her daughter collecting her items. "Is there anything I can get you, Honey?"

"I think I nice hot chicken soup would be great. Once I'm done with my shower, I'm gonna curl up on the sofa in the lounge and watch some movies." Jane grabbed her things and walked into her bathroom to take her shower.

Shortly after her shower, Jane had her hair up in a wet, messy buns and made her way to the lounge where her soup was waiting for her. She sat up on the sofa in her favorite blanket from her room and started eating her soup.

Once she was done with her meal, she laid down on the sofa, all wrapped up in her favorite blanket and started her movie watching, only to fall asleep half way through the first movie.

JTJTJTJTJTJTJT

Upon his arrival home, Thor walked to his room, without saying anything to one of his roommate sitting on the couch. Once in his room, he went straight to his shower as Jane had the right idea. He also knew that a shower would help him get some quality sleep. He had slept some last night but it was in his computer chair; not the most comfortable spot to sleep. A few hours of comfortable sleep would do him good.

After his shower, he got into his pj pants and laid down in his bed. As his head laid on his pillow, he took a deep breath through his nose before letting it out. In his inhale, he noticed that his pillow had a hint of a woman's perfume on it. With a small smile on his face, he got comfortable in his bed and fell asleep with the smell surrounding him.

JTJTJTJTJTJT

Across town, Sif, Thor's girlfriend, was sitting with her friends at the mall café. They usually hung out every Saturday afternoon for a few hours to catch up. This Saturday was just like any other Saturday.

"So how come you weren't able to go to the party?" One of Sif's friends asked as they drank from their cup.

"Had a family gathering that I couldn't escape. It was my Grand-mother's birthday." Sif explained to her friends. "How come you guys didn't go?"

"Well, without you there, we felt that it would just be awkward as we don't have too many friends there."

As the girls were talking, some party-goers from the night before were in the same café, grabbing their coffee.

"Yeah, Thor disappeared around midnight. Russ, who crashed over, told me that he saw him leave with a girl this morning. He didn't see how the girl was though, but he thinks it's the same girl."

Sif and her friends were shocked at the conversation they had just heard. Without a second thought, Sif turned over to the two men. "Excuse me? When you say Thor, do you mean the son of the Lord of Oshna?"

"Yeah, that Thor. It was an amazing party. Russ said that the girl was hot, but can't always believe what Russ says."

Without another word to any, Sif left the café and went straight for her car. She made her way to Thor's house. It was almost a miracle that she was able to get to his place without an accident.

"Is Thor here?" Sif demanded once Loki had opened the door.

"In his room, sleeping." Sif pushed him out of the way and went straight to Thor's room, barging in in the process and waking him up.

Being woken up in a startle, Thor practically bounced off of his bed and was shocked to see Sif in his room. "Hey, what are you doing here so early? I thought we were meeting up for supper."

"Who is she?!"

JTJTJTJTJTJT

Hope you like it. Leave a review if you wish. More to come!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything! Everything belongs to Marvel! I'm just having fun!

Chapter 3

Previously:

 _Being woken up in a startle, Thor practically bounced off of his bed and was shocked to see Sif in his room. "Hey, what are you doing here so early? I thought we were meeting up for supper."_

" _Who is she?!"_

JTJTJTJTJTJT

"Who is she?!"

"What are you talking about, Sif?" Thor asked as he woke up more.

"I heard that you had a woman in your bed during the night and brought her, I presume, home this morning." Sif yelled at him as grabbed one of his shirt.

"Yes, I did and it was Jane. She was sick during the night so I kept her here until this morning and brought her home. There is a flu going around and she has it."

"Jane? What was she doing here?" Sif calmed down a bit once she knew who the girl was.

"Darcy found out about the party and begged me to let them come. I did on the condition that they were not to drink and stay out of trouble. Everything was going fine until she got sick."

"So you just had to take care of her? Wasn't there someone else who could take care of her?"

"Sif, Jane is my sister's best friend. Of course, I am going to take care of her." Thor explained to his girlfriend in hope that she would calm down. "And, since I am awake, I need to eat, did you want to go out with me?"

Sif smiled at the man in front of her. "I will wait for you downstairs while you get ready."

JTJTJTJTJTJT

After a few hours of sleeping on the couch, Jane woke up to the DVD menu on repeat. She slowly got up from her and made her way to the washroom.

"How are you feeling dear?" Jane's mother asked when she saw her daughter out and about.

"I'm feeling okay. Still feeling icky but at least, I'm not feeling nauseous. I'm gonna curl up on the sofa and watch a movie."

"If you need anything, let us know. We want you better. I'm sure Darcy is worried about you. Why don't you call her and invite her over?"

"Thanks, Mom. I will do that." Jane made her way to the washroom and upon her return to her little blanket fort on the couch, she texted a message to Darcy inviting her over.

Jane was surprised at how fast Darcy had made it over. It seemed like Darcy was waiting to hear from her best friend. She made it to the room in record time. "Hey Jane. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, but getting tired of being asked this question." Jane smiled at Darcy. "Is there a movie that you want to watch with me?"

"Pick anything you want. You are the one that is sick. Just move a bit and let me under that blanket too." Darcy got into Jane's blanket fort while the Princess choose the movie. "Did Thor took good care of you?"

"Yeah, he did. He made sure I ate this morning and drove me home later on since I had fallen asleep again."

"Good, I know my brother would come through." Darcy got comfortable under the blankets. "Oh, I never seen this one before." Both girls watched the movie in complete silence and neither one of them fell asleep either.

JTJTJTJTJTJT

"So how was the party?" Sif was sitting in front of Thor as they shared a meal.

"It was good. Everyone was having a good time and nothing was destroyed. Except with Jane getting sick, it was a success."

"Hopefully next party, I will be able to go."

"There will definitely be a next time." Thor smiled at his girlfriend. "Do you want to go to the movies later on today?"

"That would be great." Sif agreed to Thor's suggestion without hesitation. She would take a date with this man anytime.

They finished their meal with a light conversation before paying and leaving. Upon exiting the restaurant, the young couple had made the decision to walk to the cinemas as it was a beautiful day and the building was near their location.

JTJTJTJTJTJT

Across the city, in the palace, Jane and Darcy were into their third movie and still curled up in their blanket fort. "Which car did Thor drive you home in?" Darcy randomly asked once there was the boring, typical part of the movie.

"I don't know why specific car it was, but it was a dark blue."

"What?! No way! I can't believe that you got a drive in his 'Baby'. He won't even give me a drive in it." Darcy was upset at that. She had been wanting a drive in Thor's new car.

"His 'Baby'? What do you mean about that?" Jane looked at Darcy like she had a second head.

"He got that car, one of the top of the line, a while ago. He is refusing to give me a drive in it. Honestly, I'm sure he cares for that car more than he does Sif. She is crazy! Now, I'm sure he would never admit to that with her in the room, but once she is gone, I would bet anything, he would agree that the loves that car more than her." Darcy explained the car situation to her best friend.

"I'm sure she is not that bad!" Jane tried to defend Thor's girlfriend even though they had never met.

"You don't get it, Jane. Once she finds out that you spent the night in his bed, he is going get an interrogation from her. That, I am willing to bet money on it. You know what, let me text Thor and we'll find out." Darcy took out her phone and quickly texted her brother to find out if Sif knew of his previous' night bed guest.

Darcy's reply only took about 5 minutes to come in. Both girls look at the phone to see the words 'Yeah, she freaked for a bit' written across the screen. "See, I told you Jane. That woman is crazy! I'm surprised that he is still with her. It will be a great day for me when I don't have to see her anymore."

"Ok, you were right, Darcy, and she just heard of a girl in her boyfriend's bed. It's normal to freak out."

"Whatever, Jane. She is crazy and I am not changing my mind." Darcy grumbled at her best friend as they got back into the movie.

JTJTJTJTJTJT

I'm sorry for the short chapter. I hope you like it. Leave a review if you wish. More to come!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything! Everything belongs to Marvel! I'm just having fun!

Chapter 4

Previously:

" _Ok, you were right, Darcy, and she just heard of a girl in her boyfriend's bed. It's normal to freak out."_

" _Whatever, Jane. She is crazy and I am not changing my mind." Darcy grumbled at her best friend as they got back into the movie._

JTJTJTJTJTJT

Darcy came running down the hall in her high school graduating cap and gown to meet up with Jane as they had just graduated from school. They had finished a chapter of their lives and about to start a new chapter soon.

"Can you believe that we are done with school and going to university in September?" Darcy practically ran into Jane in the excitement. "Well, except you. So why are you taking a year off again?"

"Darcy, you know why I am taking the year off. I'm gonna focus on my princess studies in greater details. More in world's politics since I want to study medicine. Hopefully become a doctor when I am done with my studies."

"You think that you will be able to do all your princess studies in a year?"

"I will get a great deal done in the year, but I will still be doing the princess studies afterwards. It just won't be crazy." Jane said as she removed her cap and gown. "Now, don't we have a party to attend?"

Darcy smiled at her best friend at how right she was on the party. Jane's parents were throwing a small party for friends and family only at the palace to celebrate the graduation of both girls.

JTJTJTJTJTJT

Thor had gone to his sister's graduation and returned home for a bit while to spend time with Sif as he had gotten a text from her asking him to come home during the ceremony. He was annoyed at her since he had told her before that he was going to watch the event. Thor didn't want to deal with Sif but her with being his girlfriend, he didn't have much choice to deal with her.

"Sif is in your room."

"Thanks." Thor practically huffed as he made his way to his room. Dealing with his girlfriend of 2 years when she was in one of her crazy mood was the last thing he wanted to do today. It was his sister's graduation day and his parents wanted to spend it as a family. "What do you want, Sif?"

"Where were you?

"Really, Sif? I had told before that today was Darcy's graduation day. I was and going to spend the day with my family. I don't know what you are trying to play at, Sif, but I am not dealing with this today. If you want to pick a fight, just leave. I'm not dealing with this crap." Thor finished his speech and before he could let Sif say a word, he actually left his room and home, before getting into his car and returning to the palace.

By the time he got to the palace, he had received 7 text messages, 5 missed calls, and 1 voicemail. All from Sif. He made the decision to leave his phone in the car. He was staying through to his word and not dealing with Sif today.

"My son, where did you disappear to?" Thor's mother asked when she saw her son walk into the party room.

"I'm sorry, Mother, I just had to take care of something."

JTJTJTJTJTJT

Thor was in a heavy discussion with the King, his father and a few other noblemen when Darcy grabbed ahold of her brother's left arm and interrupted the conversation. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Thor, can I borrow your phone? I want to show Jane that video that you took."

"I left my phone in the car. Sorry. If you really want it, you can go get it though." Thor offered his sister the keys to his car.

"Thank you!" Darcy grabbed the keys before running off to the car in question. Within a few minutes, she was back with the phone.

Both girls were shocked to see Thor's phone was filled with notifications, all from Sif. "See, Jane. This girl is crazy. She was crazy when they first started going out, and she is still crazy!"

"Today is about us, not her. Now show me the video." Jane smiled at her best friend.

"Yes, Your Highness." Darcy went to the gallery and showed the Princess the video in question.

JTJTJTJTJTJT

It had been a few months since the graduation and Jane had gently started her training during the summer and it would intensify once the fall September started. She was not going to post-secondary education right away, but she had convince her parents to follow the semester routine so she would be able to hang out with her friends and such. Of course, there would be some exception to that agreement especially when she had to travel for her training.

At this point her of training, she was learning regarding her country's politics and how the Crown and it's parties all working together for the greater good of the country. Jane was learning the material from her teacher but there were a few items that she had issues.

Instead of bothering her teacher, she grabbed her cell phone and sent a quick message to Thor to give her a call when he was free. She had forgotten for a moment that he was entering his last year of political science course and after he was completely finished with his classes, he would have, most likely, a job at the palace. Jane knew that he would help her without being annoyed.

It didn't take very long for her phone to ring. She didn't have to look at the caller ID to know who was calling her. "Hi, Thor. Are you busy tonight?"

"Why? Are you asking me on a date?" Thor laughed at his suggestion. He knew better thought since he had offered her any help she needed with her princess training.

"No, but I do want your time. I'm having some trouble with this politic stuff right now. I don't want to bug my parents and I'm sure my teacher would be annoyed with me."

"How come your teacher would be annoyed with you?" He was a bit confused at this new information since Jane had always been a 'Straight A' student.

"He has been trying to teach me this particular stuff for the last week and for some dumb reason, I can't grasp it. Since you are studying this particular stuff and offered your help, I figured that I would ask you. I'm sure you would be able to get me to understand this stuff."

Thor let out a small chuckled as he could hear the desperation almost coming out. "Sure, I can help you out. What time do you want me to come out?"

"Whenever you have enough time to make sure I understand it all that he has been trying to teach me. Please, pretty please."

"I will be there after 4:30. I think Darcy finishes roughly around the same time as I do, so I can drag her along with me."

"Thank you so much, Thor. I will get the chef to make extra."

JTJTJTJTJTJT

True to his words, Thor and Darcy had arrived shortly after 4:30. Jane had prepared her "office" with all of her learning materials. Her office being her floor in her lounge. She could have used her computer desk but it wasn't enough space. She had her papers all over the place.

"Ready to learn?" Thor asked his princess as he and Darcy entered the room. "I know Dary has been complaining ever since she got in the car. So she probably won't learn."

"I will study while you guys you do your thing since it will keep Thor quiet." Darcy grabbed her books and sat in front of her best friend and brother.

The three friend sat down and studied for an hour before taking a break for supper. When they had arrived back to Jane's room, Darcy got her books together and announced that she was going to watch some television while they studied.

During the study session, Jane was actually learning stuff from Thor. Things were actually making sense to her. "Thank you so much. I'm actually getting this. I think I might call you more often."

"I'm glad that I could help you, Jane. Whenever you need help, just give me a call, and I will be here."

JTJTJTJTJTJT

During the year of Jane's princess studies, she had learned so much; through experience, and travels, through her parents, through her tutors, and through Thor.

Whenever Thor would help Jane out with her studies, Darcy would join them for a while and then she would go do her own thing or watch some television while she waited.

It was also during that time that Thor had finally gotten enough of Sif and had finally broken up with her. It had also helped his decision when she had verbally attacked Darcy during a family event.

The Princess would be starting her first year of university in a few months and she couldn't wait to start her personal studies.

JTJTJTJTJTJT

I'm really sorry for the long wait between chapters and for this poor chapter. I wanted to post something. I've switch laptops and such. Honestly, no excuse. I'm hoping the chapters will be coming more frequently and longer. If you enjoy, leave a review. More to come.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything! Everything belongs to Marvel! I'm just having fun!

I will be skipping most of the university scene because it doesn't pertain to the story.

Also, I would like to wish my best friend a very Happy Birthday. She knows who she is.

Chapter 5

Previously:

 _The Princess would be starting her first year of university in a few months and she couldn't wait to start her personal studies._

JTJTJTJTJTJT

It had been 3 years since Jane had started university and she had been passing her classes without an issue. She had been studying every science class the university had to offer as it was still her dream to become a doctor. In her mind, in order to be a good queen, she would need to help her people and become a doctor was the best way to achieve that.

So much had happened in the 3 years. Darcy was in the process of finishing her business degree and Thor had been working with his local government group for about a year now. He had interned at the Palace but unfortunately had not received a job there afterwards. The job had gone to someone else.

Thor still helped Jane with her princess training which she still had for a few hours each Saturdays and Sunday. He was great for refreshers and such as Jane knew she would have a counsel of her own one day, but for now, she had a counsel of one, Thor.

It was during those 3 years that Jane and Thor started to developed feelings for one another, but refused to act on them due to one thing they had in common, Darcy. They remained oblivious to each other's feelings, but there would be times, their feelings would show through.

JTJTJTJTJTJT

Christmas was just around the corner, all the students were home for their 2 weeks Christmas break. Even if there was no snow at all, all shops and building were decorated for the upcoming holiday, even the Palace was decorated in bright, festive colours.

"Really, Jane? Only you get sick during our annual Christmas movie marathon." Darcy sat down on the lounge chair with her bowl of popcorn, her blanket and comfy in her favourite chair.

"I just have the cold. It's not like I'm going to throw up on you." Jane was laying down on the sofa with her favorite pillow and curled up in a blanket. "Now, start the first movie will you1" The petite princess ordered.

"How is it that you, of all people, Jane, get a common cold? We live in a tropical climate."

"We met with foreign dignitaries at the beginning of the week. One of them was sick. I guess I caught it."

The girls had just finished their third movie and second bag of popcorn. Jane was in the process of picking the next movie while Darcy had gone to get more popcorn when she came back while she complained with someone. "Yeah, but I mean, why did you have to come? I mean, it's just Christmas movies."

"Exactly, Christmas movies are some of the best. I know you and Jane do your early marathon so I figured that it would be a perfect time to watch them."

"Fine, but you better not steal my chair." Everyone knew what chair Darcy was talking about. It was unofficially her chair. Once she was in her chair, she grabbed the remote and started the movie that Jane had picked.

Thor had decided to join the girls during their movie marathon. Without saying a word, he walked over to the sofa, gently picked up the pillow that Jane had her head resting on, slid in with the small amount that he had lifted up the pillow and placed it on his lap.

"Thor?" Jane softly called out to the man that she was currently resting her head on. He just looked down and smiled at her and nodded towards the television as if to tell here to watch her movies.

The movie was only a quarter way through when, without giving it much thought, Thor started running his hand through Jane's hair. Jane's head had moved slightly into Thor's hand. Jane had always been a sucker for back and head massages; that being why she always loved getting her hair done.

Thor had noticed that both girls had fallen asleep half way throught the movie. It was a rare time, but he had not seen this movie and was determined to actually finish it.

"Have they fallen asleep?" The Queen had entered the Princess's lounge to check on the girls and was surprised to see that Thor had joined them.

"Yes, they fell asleep approximately 30 minutes ago. I have not seen this movie yet so as soon as it's done, I will head home." Thor had told the Queen.

"You know you are always welcome to stay here. We have extra rooms." The Queen offered before walking out of her daughter's room.

Thor was about to give the Queen, but she was already gone. He faced the television and watched the rest of the movie. Unfortunately for him, he hadn't been lucky and had fallen asleep just before the end of the movie.

"What are you still doing here?" Darcy woke everyone up with her small screech. "I thought you would have gone home already."

"Well, the Queen offered me one of the room last night, but it seems like I fell asleep here as well. I will see girls later. Darcy, let me know if you want or need a drive home." Thor nudged Jane off of his lap and got up, leaving the two girls alone.

As he left, all Darcy could do was make faces at him at his back causing Jane to giggled at her best friend.

JTJTJTJTJT

The King and Queen were hosting an event for more visiting dignitaries. Even the Duke and Duchess of Oshna along with their children, Darcy and Thor.

Jane had entered the room and all eyes had been on her. She was wearing a black, sweetheart neckline, off the shoulder mermaid style dress. Her hair had been curled and pulled back into an intricate hair style to compliment the small tiara on her head. She was also wearing a large, but fitting white pearl necklace to contrast with the dress.

Everyone's eyes were on Jane as she entered, including Thor's. As she reached the bottom steps, it seemed like a few gentlemen were waiting for the right moment to approach the princess for a dance. Before anyone could make a move, Thor found himself in front of Jane, bowing and offering his hand to her which she gracefully accepted.

A few hours had passed and most of Jane's dances had been with Thor. All the guests were taking their seat and Jane had seated herself with Darcy.

"Is this seat taken?" A familiar voiced asked the princess. Jane looked up and saw that it was Thor. She just smiled at him and indicated with a nod of her head to take a seat.

As the meal was served, so was the alcohol, a somewhat fair amount for the 3 friends who were enjoying themselves. As they ate desert, Jane was speaking with Thor and had a bit of whipped cream on the corner of her lip. Without thinking too much about it, Thor reached over, cleaned it off with his thumb only to lick his thumb clean.

Jane's mother had seen the secret looks that Jane and Thor had been given each other while they danced and had definitely noticed the whipped cream scene just now. As a mother, she knew there was something between the two. She wasn't overly too surprised at this; in fact, she was a bit glad that it was him that she had, hopefully, feeling for.

"Jane, my dear, can you come with me?" The Queen asked her daughter to follow her.

The Queen and the Princess had made their way to the washroom, walking up the steps on the way there. "I have to ask, my dear, but is there anything between you and Thor?"

"Mother, I like him, a lot, and honestly, I think he may like me too. I'm just too scared to do anything because of Darcy. I wouldn't want the relationship to ruin what I have with Darcy. She has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. I just don't know what to do about this situation, Mother. I wish I knew what to do."

"Follow your heart, my Dear. That is the best thing you can do, but know this, if you follow your heart, just know that I am expecting a long courtship between the two of you." The Queen told her daughter causing them to both laugh.

"I will think about it, Mother. I'm still not sure what is really going on, and there is still so much to decide."

Jane and her mother returned to the event as expected and the Princess spent her time between her duties and her friends.

JTJTJTJTJT

Thor had decided to throw a party since it was a long weekend. Even though he had finished his education and working, Loki, himself and 3 of their friends were renting a house. They were all single and didn't want to deal with a mortgage right away. It was still the same house as they had in university. None of them had moved out since there were in no rush and it was off campus so they didn't have to vacate the building for new students.

Music was blasting throughout the speakers in the living room, alcohol was being consumed and everyone was having fun. Most of the people there had received invitations, but there were a few people who had brought more friends.

"Thanks for inviting us tonight. We really appreciate it." Darcy told her brother as she and Jane passed him and walked further into the party, looking for Ian, Darcy's boyfriend. He acknowledged his sister with a quick nod and walked further into the kitchen.

Sif had shown up to the party, without an invitation. She had heard from a friend that Thor was having a party. Even though he had broken up with her, Sif was very determined to get him back. It may not be the royal house, but it was still a noble title and she wanted to obtained a title. any title.

During the party, Sif, having one too many drinks, approach Thor, hoping that Thor would be intoxicated. Walking up to him, Sif placed her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. It took only a few seconds for everything to happened and in that time frame, she had managed to get a kiss in, and Thor quickly pushed her way from him.

"What are you doing? What are you even doing here?" Thor questioned the drunken woman once he had her at arm length and wiping his mouth clean. "Actually, don't even answer those questions. Just get out of here. Call a cab or something." Thor didn't give her a chance to answer any of his questions, before he walked away.

At one point during the party, Jane looked over to see Darcy making out with Ian in the corner of the room. That is where her friends had disappeared off to while she had gone to the washroom.

"I'm just going on the deck." Jane had interrupted the couple to let them know where she would be. Even though Jane knew she would be safe on the deck, she preferred to let at least someone know. She barely got a response from Darcy.

She had escaped the stuffy atmosphere of the living room and loud music , walked through the kitchen only to see Sif walked, well stumbled, away in a huff, and exited out onto the back deck. To her surprised, she was there all alone. She leaned forward against the railing and looked up at the stars.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" Thor walked up and leaned against the railing beside Jane. He had noticed her escape as he watched Sif leave and followed Jane out.

"I wanted some fresh air. It was getting a bit stuffy in there; and I am always a sucker for an open sky. The stars seems to be shining brighter tonight, and I didn't want to see Darcy and Ian making out anymore."

Thor ignored the last comment about his sister and looked up, only to see that Jane had a reason, they were shining brighter that evening. It was almost a coincidence that the current song playing through out the house was about seeing heaven that night and being beautiful underneath the stars.

Without thinking of the consequences of his actions, Thor gently placed his hand on Jane's cheek, turning her to face him, leaning down in the process and kissing her. She was a bit shocked at first but return the kiss.

"Jane." Thor whispered to the small woman in front of him. Before he could say anything else, she had her arms around him and gave him another kiss. This kiss is one that he wasn't going to push away. He wrapped his arms around Jane and held her against him.

JTJTJTJTJTJT

If you want to know what Jane's dress actually look like, just Google Princess Diana's Travolta dress; and the song during Thor's party is Stars by Sixx: AM.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you enjoy, leave a review. More to come.

Sorry for any mistake. I wanted to put this chapter out last week, but I got a nasty cold and was out of commission for 3 days.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything! Everything belongs to Marvel! I'm just having fun!

Chapter 6

Previously:

" _Jane." Thor whispered to the small woman in front of him. Before he could say anything else, she had her arms around him and gave him another kiss. This kiss is one that he wasn't going to push away. He wrapped his arms around Jane and held her against him._

JTJTJTJTJTJT

Jane looked at Thor as they held each other. Both of them were quiet as they didn't know what to say to each other. They hadn't planned on revealing their feeling to one another any time soon so everything was still new and strange to them.

Both of their minds were going a million mile a minute. Thor couldn't believe that he had just kissed Jane; Jane couldn't believe that she had just received her first and second kiss, both from Thor, her crush.

"Where do we go from here?"

"Any where you want to go, Jane. Tell me where you want to go and I will take you there."

"I mean between us, Thor! Do we forget about this or do we continue with this? From the two kisses, I feel like there could be something between us."

"Jane, I do have feelings for you. I won't lie about that, but I feel like you have a 'but' in there." Thor said as he leaned his back against the railing.

"Darcy."

"What about her?"

"She has been my best friends since forever. I don't want my friendship with her to be ruined because we didn't work out." Jane used her hands to indicate her and Thor as she talked. "I want to be with you, but at the same time, I don't want to risk my friendship with her."

Thor was incredibly silent for a bit that Jane thought that he had frozen over. "This may not be ideal, but what if we didn't tell anyone of our relationship, keep it a secret for a while. To see how it goes. Let's say that after, I don't know, 2-3 months and everything is great, we tell people that we are dating. If we break up before then, we don't tell anyone and no one is hurt."

"You are right. That would not be ideal, but honestly, I would be willing to try it out that way, than never trying at all."

"Are you sure, Jane." Thor asked the Princess, a bit surprised that she would even consider that option. He was just said it to give her an option to back out, not for her to take it.

"Yes, Thor. I am sure about this." Jane was nervous at this new development, but it was something that she seriously wanted. She moved closer to Thor, wrapped her arms around his torso.

Thor smiled at Jane, cupping her hear and kissed her. For being a secret couple, at this point, Thor didn't care, and if anything, he could say that it was something else, so not to tarnish Jane's name. "As much as I would love to continue this, if we don't get back inside, we will get discovered. I promise you, Jane, we will figure this out and make it work."

The Princess smiled at him, gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked back into the house, making her way back to Darcy.

"Where were you?" Darcy questioned her friend has soon as she saw her. "I thought you had left without saying anything!"

"I was just outside, getting some fresh air. You should know by now that I wouldn't leave without telling someone first."

"I think Ian and I are going to head home. Do you want a lift home? I'm sure Ian won't mind since it's kinda on the way home."

"That would be great actually." Jane followed Darcy and Ian out of the house. On the way out, Jane pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Thor to let him know that she was going home with Darcy and Ian so he wouldn't worry about her.

It was during the drive home that Jane received a text from Thor acknowledging that she had left and was safe.

JTJTJTJTJTJT

Thor had stayed on the deck longer after Jane had left. The fact that it was more quiet, left him to think about what had just happened. It was only a few minutes when Loki came outside, looking for his friend.

"Are you okay?" The black haired friend asked the golden one. "You are just here alone."

"Yeah, Loki, I'm fine. Just getting air. Everything okay in there?"

"The house is not destroyed, if that is what you are asking." Loki chuckled at his comment. "Coming back inside?"

"Yeah, I will be inside in a second." Thor told his best friend as his phone chimed indicated that he had received a text.

Thor pulled out his phone and saw the text was from Jane letting him know that she was going home. He smiled and reply with an okay. After sending the text, he walked back inside and continued to enjoy himself until everyone had left his home. He was always the last to go to bed whenever they held a party.

JTJTJTJTJTJT

Ian had stopped by the palace to drop off Jane. As they arrived at the palace, Jane looked at her friend and felt some pity on how she looked.

"Ian, Darcy can crash here. She practically sleeping already.' Jane suggested and saw that Ian was agreeing with her quickly.

Both Ian and Jane practically dragged Darcy to a bed and dropped her in it once they had reached it. Ian tucked his girlfriend in and left the palace. He hoped that her hangover wouldn't be too bad.

Next morning, Jane was the first one to wake up and made her way to Darcy's temporary room. "DARCY! ARE YOU AWAKE?!"

Darcy almost jumped out of bed and groaned once she saw Jane. "Do you have to be so loud? I have the mothers of all hangover."

"Well, that is not my fault, now is it." Jane laughed at her hurting friend. "I got you some water and painkillers. Do you want them?"

"Oh please, give them to me." Darcy very slowly got up and grabbed the medication from her best friend. "Do you know where my phone is? I think I should text Ian and let him know that I am alive but rather be dead right now."

"It's in my room charging. It was almost dead last night. I will go get it for you."

"You are such a good friend, Jane. I don't know what I did to deserve a friend like you." Darcy claimed as she placed her head on the pillow.

"You won't be saying that once I tell you brother." Jane laughed again as she heard Darcy's protest of such thing.

Jane was true to her word. She had indeed sent Thor a text to let him know that she was okay with no hangover, but Darcy was a different story. Thor had a good chuckled at his sister's misery.

It was at that time that Jane received a text from her new boyfriend asking if she would be willing to get together next weekend for a coffee date. While smiling at her phone, Jane agreed to the date with Thor. Exams were about to start soon so Jane would take any dates with him as she could.

JTJTJTJTJTJT

The week had gone by extremely quickly for Jane. School work had intensified and most of her time was focused on her studies. Before she knew it, it was already Saturday and she was getting ready for her date. Thor had picked the little cafe that nobility frequently so Jane wasn't too worried about anything happening to her and Thor would be there as well and he would definitely keep an eye on her.

Jane had arrived at the cafe and noticed that her date hadn't arrived yet, so she ordered a caramel latte. As she tried to pay, the barrista refused to take the Princess's money, so Jane just left the amount owing on the counter. As she walked towards en empty seat with her book, many offered their seat to her, but she politely declined, grabbing one of the empty chairs by the corner.

It hadn't been long that Jane had been reading, when the empty chair at her table was pulled back, getting her attention. "Hey, I didn't know you would be hear." Thor said as he sat down in front of her.

Jane smirked at him knowing that he was lying through his teeth as it was his idea to meet up here. He was probably trying to make it seem like it was pure coincidence that they were here together. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Come on, Thor. You know you don't have to ask about sitting with me." Jane giggled at Thor and his behavior.

Thor quickly excused himself to get his specialty coffee when it was called out. He had ordered himself a black and white mocha.

Jane and Thor had stayed at the cafe for approximately two hours before Jane had received a telephone called from the palace asking her to return home as her father was looking for her.

"I have to go, Thor. They need me at the palace." Jane told the man in front of her as she gathered her book and empty cup.

"I will drive you home. It will be faster." Thor got up as well and left with Jane. He did as he had said. He took the quickest way to the Palace he could.

"Thank you for taking me home." Jane told Thor as he parked the car in front of the palace. "We need to do this again."

"We need to do this again." Thor smiled over at the pretty brunette sitting in his vehicle. He leaned over and kissed her.

Jane smiled at Thor before leaving his car and making a quick dash inside her home.

JTJTJTJTJTJT

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you enjoy, leave a review. More to come.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything! Everything belongs to Marvel! I'm just having fun!

Chapter 7

Previously:

" _We need to do this again." Thor smiled over at the pretty brunette sitting in his vehicle. He leaned over and kissed her._

 _Jane smiled at Thor before leaving his car and making a quick dash inside her home._

JTJTJTJTJTJT

Jane and Thor had been a couple for the last two months. They had had a few dates here and there but most of them were set up like their first date, interrupted or life just got in the way, especially with Jane's schooling or Thor's work.

Their relationship was still a secret to everyone, even Darcy. Whenever they were together, they would act like they used too before becoming a couple, but whenever they were alone, even if it was for a few moments, they would sneak kisses.

One Thursday night, Thor had sent a text to Jane asking her if she would be able to go on a date with him. He asked her if she wanted to go on a hike at one of the national park. Even though they were in a tropic section of the world, the mountain area were always cool, especially in the fall season.

It had been a while before Thor got a reply but he got a reply. 'I can go on Saturday.'

Thor just smiled at his phone, knowing that he would finally be getting a date with Jane. He quickly grabbed his wallet along with his car keys and made his way to the nearest store to get a new, but generic hoodie and hat for Jane.

JTJTJTJTJTJT

Saturday morning came around and Thor had made his way to the Palace early to pick up Jane. He had stopped at a Starbucks since it was one of the cafes that opened up early in the morning. He had coffee for both of them.

"Hey." Jane smiled as she got into the car and reached over to give Thor a kiss. He placed his left hand in her hair and returned the kiss.

"I got you a coffee." Thor left the Palace and drove towards the national park with his favourite trail. "I also got you a new hoodie and hat if you want a disguise. "

"Oh thank you." Jane was glad that he had gotten the articles of clothing for her. It was a great idea. Hopefully, they would be able to enjoy their hike and return home without being caught by the media.

After 2 hours of drive, as they got closer to the park, Jane had grabbed the hoodie and hat, unbuckled her seat belt, and quickly placed the items on her.

"That will be $22.50." The lady at the entrance booth told Thor has he pulled up. Thor quickly handed her the money and got the entry pass to put in his car. During the transaction, Jane kept her head down and was playing with her phone, in great hope that the lady would not recognize her.

Thor drove off and parked near the opening of his favourite trail. It was a long one and a bit difficult so there shouldn't be a lot of people there and they would have privacy, as the parking lot was actually empty.

"There is a washroom right there." Thor pointed out to the nice looking outhouse.

Jane looked at it and wasn't sure if she wanted to use it, but with the coffee that she had on the drive over, she knew that she would have to use it. She looked at Thor before going to the washroom and disappeared inside it.

Thor quickly used the second washroom and grabbed the backpack that he had packed the night before for the both of them. It contained all essential they would need for their hike. "Ready to go?"

"Yes." Jane smiled at Thor as she grabbed his hand and let him lead her on the trail. "How long is the trail? You never told me."

"It takes about 2 hours to get to the end, but the view, once we get there, is absolutely gorgeous. It's worth it."

During the hike up, Jane and Thor talked about everything and were catching up. They talked about Thor's job and how it was going. While they were walking towards the end of the trail, Jane was talking pictures of the forest and any small animals that she could see.

While Jane was taking pictures on her phone, Thor was actually taking pictures of Jane. She had a glow and a beautiful, natural, smile on her face that he couldn't not take pictures of his girlfriend.

After 2 hours of walking through the trail, they finally made it to the clearing. Jane couldn't believe what she was seeing. Off in the distance, you could see the ocean surrounding the island and going for miles. With them being so high up on the mountain, the clearing was surrounded with trees.

The clearing was a huge deck-like observation with a few benches and picnic tables. There was an outhouse just before the clearing.

"Oh, this is beautiful. I can't believe that I never saw been here before." Jane said as she walked to the railing of the clearing to get a better look. "Thor, you have to show me places like this through Asgard. I have to see them."

"I will show you all of them." Thor told his Princess as he stood behind and wrapped his arms around her waist.

They stayed in each other embrace and enjoying the view. They stayed there looking out at the view without saying a word, when Thor's phone rang, breaking the silence between Thor and Jane.

"Why did you take my car?" Loki demanded as soon as Thor answered his phone. "I mean with the car you have, why would take my car?"

"Most people know my car, Loki. I wanted to disappeared today and I didn't want anyone knowing." Thor explained cryptically. He didn't want to let Loki know where he was or with who.

"You wanted to disappear? You, of all people, wanted to disappear? I feel that is a pure lie." Jane heard Loki ranting a mile a minute which caused her to giggle at the ranting man. "You are on a date! Thor, you took my car to go on a date."

Thor confirmed to his best friend that he was on a date.

"If you wanted to disappear for a date that means that this girl is important." Loki was quiet for a moment before everything came to him. "Thor, you are on a date with Jane, aren't you? Tell me the truth."

"Yeah, you're right. I promise to return your car in the exact same condition as I borrowed it. I will also bring it with a full tank of gas. If you need a car, I left my keys on my desk. Use mine as you wish." Thor told his best friend.

"Thanks, man; and Thor, I promise I won't say anything. I believe that the two of you deserve each other, in the good way. Have a great date."

"Thank you, Loki. I, well, we really appreciate that." Thor smiled at Jane when he hung up.

"So, I assume that Loki knows."

"Yes, he does. It didn't take him long to figure it out at all. He is very observant." Thor wrapped his arms around Jane again.

"Well, there is something that you should know. My mother kinda knows there is something between us." Thor gave Jane a confused look. "At the ball where you and I danced most of the night, my mother was watching us. When we went to the washroom, she asked me if there was anything between the us of us. I told her about having feeling for you, and she told me to follow my heart."

"Well, it's good to know that your mother will support us when we reveal our relationship.

"She actually knows about us as well. She knows that I am with you. I had to tell her." Jane revealed to Thor. "When you texted me about this, she was with me and saw my reaction. She inquired about it and I couldn't not lie to her. She promised to keep everything quiet for the time being."

Thor smiled at his girlfriend and kissed her, knowing they had support from people that matter to them. There were still a few people that needed to know but they could wait for a bit. Their kiss was interrupted by the sound of a growling stomach. "I think it's time to eat."

Thor grabbed his pack and set it on the nearest pick nick table. He set up the table and laid out the food that he had packed the night before. Jane was impressed at what Thor had prepared for them. There were small sandwiches, fruits and 2 different type of salads.

"Yes, I prepared all of this. Don't act all smug about it." Thor had noticed the expression on Jane's face.

"It almost feel like a royal treatment." Jane giggled at her comment.

"Well, knowing who you are, you should always be getting the royal treatment." The couple laughed at the situation before they enjoyed their feast. '

JTJTJTJTJTJT

"Can we please take a picture of us before leaving?" Jane asked as they cleaned up and packed up their table.

Thor smiled at Jane before grabbing his phone and let Jane take him to where she wanted. He wasn't surprised that she wanted in front of the water view. He wrapped his left arm around her and stretch his right arm to take the picture. Jane wrapped both of her arms around Thor waist. Both smiled at the phone while Thor took the picture. They also took a picture of them kissing.

After they had their pictures, Jane looked at them before giving Thor a quick kiss and texting the pictures to her own phone. While the pictures were being sent to her phone, Thor cleaned up their table and shouldered the backpack. "Ready to head back?"

"Yes, I guess we should head back. I'm surprised we haven't seen anyone yet."

"Don't worry, Jane. I'm sure we will meet up with people on the way back." Thor explained to Jane as they made their way back to Loki's car.

True to his words, half way down the trail, they had indeed met up with another couple walking up the trail. To make sure they wouldn't see it was Jane, Thor brought Jane to him and moved them to look in the opposite direction of the upcoming couple. They stayed in that position while the couple walked by without saying a word. Once they walked by, Thor and Jane finished their walk to the car.

JTJTJTJTJTJT

That night, as Jane laid relaxing on her bed, she looked at the pictures she had taken during the day and at the 2 pictures Thor had taken of them, when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in."

Jane's mother came in to her daughter's room holding 2 mugs of hot chocolate. Jane perked up when she saw the mugs. Whenever her mother made hot chocolate, it was always made with love, more specially, it was an old family recipe that she hoped she would one day inherit from her mother.

"How was your day, sweetheart? I assume you had a fun time with Thor." The Queen asked as she sat down on the bed and gave her daughter the second mug.

"It was great! He took me to Snorri National Park. I don't remember the name of the trail that he took us on, but the view at the end was beautiful. We took a picture there." Jane showed her mother the picture in question which caused the Queen to smile. "We were so lucky that it was a slow day on the trial. We barely saw anyone there."

"I'm glad you had fun. I"m glad you followed your heart and your feelings about Thor. He is a great man."

"Yes, he is. We still haven't told any yet about our relationship. Only yourself and, as of today, Loki knows."

"Loki knows? How did he find out?" The Queen inquired. She knew that the couple were keeping their relation quiet for the moment, so she was surprised that Loki knew as well.

"Well apparently Thor took Loki's car for our trip and just left a note stating that. Loki called in somewhat in an aggravated mood to talk to Thor about it. While they were talking, Loki heard my phone and questioned Thor about it. That's when Thor told him about us. He promised to keep it a secret."

"Do you trust Loki to keep your secret?"

"Yes, Mother, I trust him to keep this secret. He is the type of man that you would want on your council.

"Well, that's good to know. Whenever you ascend to the throne, you could have him as an adviser."

Jane smiled at her mother and stored that information in her mind. The two woman continued to chat for bit all the while enjoying their hot chocolate.

JTJTJTJTJTJT

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you enjoy, leave a review. More to come.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything! Everything belongs to Marvel! I'm just having fun!

Chapter 8

Previously:

" _Do you trust Loki to keep your secret?"_

" _Yes, Mother, I trust him to keep this secret. He is the type of man that you would want on your council._

" _Well, that's good to know. Whenever you ascend to the throne, you could have him as an adviser."_

 _Jane smiled at her mother and stored that information in her mind. The two woman continued to chat for bit all the while enjoying their hot chocolate._

JTJTJTJTJTJT

The relation was still going strong and still remained a secret. Both the queen and Loki had been great help to keep the relation a secret from the public. Darcy was still unaware of the relationship and it was starting to bug Jane a lot. She didn't like lying to her best friend about anything.

Both girls had been busy with their own life when Darcy had sent a text to Jane asking if she wanted to do a girls' and movie night to which Jane quickly agreed. They had agreed to meet up at Jane's 'living room', their usual spot for movie night. Since both girl had no plans that evening, they quickly made plans to do the movie night that evening.

The girls were happy to get together and be 'normal' young adult. With everything going on in their life, they barely had time to hang out together.

"Are you ready for this?" Darcy asked as she entered the 'living room'. She was dressed in her favourite pyjama; plaid bottoms and a black tang top.

"Yes. Now, let's get some movies picked out and stuff our faces with popcorn." Jane commented as she entered the room with an armful of pillows and blankets. She was also in her pyjamas. "So which one are we starting off with?"

"How about…."

JTJTJTJTJTJT

Across the Palace, unknown to the girls, Thor was currently meeting with the King for an interview. Thor had seen an advertising about an opening for counsel members. Thor, knowing he had most of the requirements, had sent in his resume hoping they would still interview him.

It had been two weeks ago when he had sent in his resume and earlier that afternoon, he had received a telephone call for an interview.

During the interview, there was the King, himself, and 2 more counsel members. They interviewed him intensely. They wanted to make sure that he had the knowledge, if not the skill, to do the job.

After they were done with the interview, upon leaving the room, one of the butler had noticed Thor as he started making his way out.

"Mr. Odinson, your sister is with the Princess in her living room."

"Thank you." Thor turned around and made his way to a familiar path to Jane's room.

JTJTJTJTJTJT

With a quick knock to the door, Thor entered the room before receiving any acknowledgement to enter. The knock had gotten the attention of both girls, turning their heard from the television to the opening door.

Upon seeing him, Darcy annoyingly asked as to why he was here. He told both girls that he just had an interview with the King. Jane was happy to hear of the interview. If all went her way when she was queen, she would have Darcy, Thor and Loki on her counsel.

Thor didn't stay long. Just long enough to give Jane a loving look. Long enough for Darcy to notice the look between her brother and best friend.

"What is going on?" Darcy glared at the two, but mostly her brother. "Is there something that I should know?"

The couple looked at each other, trying to quickly figure out what to do. Without a second thought, Thor looked from Jane to his sister. "Jane and I have been together for a few months now. We were waiting until we knew this relationship would work before announcing it to anyone."

"What? Really? The two of you? How many know about this?" Darcy questioned them. She was confused and shocked at this knowledge. She couldn't believe that Jane hadn't told her. She understood their reasoning for not telling anyone, but still could not believe that hadn't told her regardless.

"So far, you, Loki, and the Queen. Loki found out by accident, while the Queen helped us out on a date. If it wasn't for that, they wouldn't know either." Thor explained to his sister. "So, please, don't say a word of this to anyone yet."

"Jane, are you sure about dating my brother?" Darcy questioned her best friend. She knew that she would have to be okay with this if it made her best friend happy.

Jane laughed at Darcy before nodding her approval about dating Date. Jane knew that if she wasn't sure, she wouldn't be dating him anyways.

"Well your secret is safe with me, then." Darcy declared at the young couple. "Thor, now leave so we can continue our movie night."

Thor chuckled at the girls before walking out of the room and leaving them to their movies. He knew they would be watching more than one and would also be gossiping none stop now that Darcy knew about the relationship.

Being girls, they indeed watched a few more movies, ate too much popcorn, and gossiped some more about the relationship between Thor and Jane.

JTJTJTJTJTJT

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you enjoy, leave a review. More to come. Sorry for such the short and long awaited chapter. I wanted a chapter in which Darcy found out about the relationship.


End file.
